


Supernatural Beach Party, Amara

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Misunderstandings, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Volleyball, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Amara tries volleyball.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Supernatural Beach Party, Amara

Amara was starting to get into this volleyball thing. She just had to learn a few rules first:

No melting or destroying the ball in anyway. 

No literal crushing of your opponent. 

No fire.

The ball is not attacking you. 

Your teammates are on your side. 

Seriously, no fire. 

It's a game, not a battle to the death. 

Once, she got the hand of those, it was a lot more fun for everyone involved. They didn't have a net anymore, but that wasn't really necessary. The ball they had left was a little lopsided, but it bounced. And none of the players were seriously maimed. 

Everyone did agree that keeping score might not be the best thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
